Sizigia
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Serie de drabbles u OS con temática NaruSasuNaru. / Para el grupo de facebook Sol y Luna (NaruSasuNaru) / Quinto: Naruto se sentía como un perdedor, pero los ánimos también podían llegar de formas insospechadas.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:** BL, AU.

Este fic lo hice para los desafíos de los jueves en el grupo de facebook _Sol y Luna (NaruSasuNaru)_ , la idea era una carrera de carritos en la calle. Pero como soy rebelde, fue en el supermercado.

* * *

...

..

.

—¿Por qué no pides dos cajas de sopa instantánea en la caja? Te las darían directamente, sin tener qué vaciar las estanterías del supermercado.

—Porque, joven, inexperto y tonto Kiba, le quita todo el sentido de venir a comprar. Lo divertido del supermercado es caminar mucho, pelear con gente que quiere lo mismo que tú y hacer largas filas.

Kiba miró con una ceja alzada a Naruto, quien estaba trepado en el anaquel esperando alcanzar las sopas que estaban acomodadas en lo más alto. De ser por Kiba, habrían ido a otro lugar más interesante después de clases, pero Naruto había insistido porque ya no tenía nada en la despensa.

—Justo acabas de mencionar lo más tedioso de estos lugares. ¿Y en serio no comes otra cosa además de esas porquerías?

Uzumaki lo ignoró y lanzó al carrito la última sopa que había, luego bajó de un salto y sonrió como era su costumbre.

—La baba de Shino ha hecho que te vuelvas aburrido —dijo Naruto en tono desafiante. Sabía lo mucho que Kiba se enojaba cuando mencionaban su extraña relación con su amigo.

—Já. Dime algo que podamos hacer aquí que sea de verdad divertido —contestó superando la rabia inicial y golpeando el pecho de su amigo con un dedo.

…

—¡Tengo mis derechos! —gritaba Naruto desde la oficina del gerente del supermercado, mientras Kiba se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared preguntándose por qué razón siempre hacía caso al rubio.

Los habían atrapado al colapsar contra una torre de comida para gato que exponían en el estacionamiento, lugar donde habían tenido su carrera de carritos, varias latas se habían abollado y algunas incluso se habían abierto, por lo que iban a cobrárselas a ambos. Kiba alegó que él no tenía gatos, y Naruto insistió en que Kurama ya estaba muy gordo y se encontraba a dieta, por lo que no podía permitirle comer esas latas con alto contenido en sodio. A ellos les importó entre poco y nada, ahora sólo esperaban la llegada de la mamá de Kiba para que sacara a ambos del embrollo.

Un golpe firme en la ventanilla hizo que ambos miraran, la cara siempre seria de Sasuke ahora lucía una minúscula sonrisa, hecho que hizo que Naruto emitiera un suspiro pesado y arrugara el entrecejo, no soportando que ese bastardo se riera de él.

La llegada improvista de la madre de Kiba los interrumpió. Tsume le dio un coscorrón a su hijo y otro más suave a Naruto, aunque a ambos los regañó por igual, los sacó a rastras, pidiendo perdón al gerente repetidas veces mientras Kiba y Naruto se culpaban el uno al otro. Sasuke miró todo desde el puesto de seguridad, y sacudió la cabeza sin sorprenderse de ver a Naruto en esa situación. Itachi llegó a su lado y sacudió el cabello de su hermano menor, mirando las latas abolladas y destruidas que Sasuke cargaba en bolsas de plástico dentro de las ecológicas.

—De verdad Naruto-kun te importa mucho como para llevarte esas latas y rebajar lo que tendría que pagar por ellas.

—Me las dieron a mitad de precio. Estoy aprovechando las circunstancias, su situación económica no me importa.

—Te creo, te creo. Aprovechaste que estaban en oferta. Ahora sólo debemos conseguir un gato que se las coma todas, porque, te recuerdo, no tenemos uno.

Itachi sonrió mientras su hermano menor avanzaba haciendo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, era terrible mintiendo pero no quiso seguir avergonzándolo. Suspiró y lo siguió hasta el auto, sin saber si era prudente hacer más bromas relacionado a la situación más tarde.

"Vaya par de tontos", pensó.

...

..

.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:** BL, AU.

Este fic lo hice para los desafíos de los jueves en el grupo de facebook _Sol y Luna (NaruSasuNaru)_ , esta vez el desafío consistía en un baile bajo la lluvia.

* * *

.

 _Ahora dirás que se me ha hecho tarde,_

 _que fuimos demasiado cobardes,_

 _que yo te esperé y tú desesperaste_

 _entre tardes fugaces._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

La tarde iba dejando migajas de anochecer cuando salieron al callejón. La casa de Naruto olía a cerveza y a doritos, y la música era silenciada por los gritos —bramidos, según Sasuke— que pegaba Rock Lee en el karaoke. No era fanático de las fiestas, pero había ido, y le gustaría que Naruto notara eso, a pesar de que se quejara por otras mil cosas que Sasuke había hecho mal; tener una cara de mil demonios, no beber, no bailar, no cantar y no hacer el ridículo. Le miró de reojo, intentando encender un cigarrillo y con las mejillas arreboladas por el licor, el corazón se le disparó como si estuviera en una carrera de caballos o como si se hubiera metido un montón de cocaína por la nariz.

—No sabía que fumabas.

—No lo hago —dijo después de toser y hacer mala cara, hecho que hizo que el otro muchacho levantara una ceja y sonriera un poco.

—¿Qué te ha picado hoy?

—¿No podemos celebrar un día? ¡Vamos, bastardo! ¡Acabamos el proyecto de fin de año! Y ya hemos cumplido la mayoría de edad, no estoy rompiendo ninguna promesa a Jiraiya.

Se recargó en la pared y metió las manos en los bolsillos, la música comenzaba a volverse más melancólica, quizás porque la chica rara que siempre perseguía a Naruto había tomado posesión del Spotify. El cielo nocturno cargado de nubes y el viento frío no hacían demasiado ameno el quedarse en ese lugar, pero al menos estaban a solas, aunque eso no significara nada. No para el rubio.

—Hey, Sasuke.

El tono calmado de la voz de Naruto lo hizo volver a interesarse por posar sus ojos de pozo negro sobre él. El otro se había sentado en la banqueta y miraba el cielo, con los ojos azules llenos de lo que parecían ser estrellas, aunque probablemente —posiblemente— fueran lágrimas.

—¿Qué piensas de la universidad? ¿Realmente es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Que te irás a otro estado? No es que me importe —añadió volteando la cara y limpiándose los ojos, como si de verdad se pudiera disfrazar esa verdad absoluta de mentira.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Eres mi amigo, ¿no? ¿No somos amigos? Siento que hemos discutido esto ya muchas veces.

Sasuke no respondió, quitó la mirada de Naruto y largó un suspiro al aire para evitar ponerse en la misma situación patética de Uzumaki. Sí, se iba a ir, y sí, eran amigos, aunque ambas cosas le dolieran a Sasuke, una por inevitable, y la otra por absurda, y quién sabe cuál correspondía a cada una. ¿Era por eso que actuaba tan raro? ¿Porque creía que era su última vez juntos en mucho tiempo y quería echar la casa por la ventana? ¿O acaso se distraería entre fiestas y tabaco mal fumado para olvidarse de Sasuke, y de que le quería —como amigo—, y que se iría otra vez?

—Deberíamos volver adentro.

Naruto se levantó y se sacudió el trasero, sin mirar dos veces a Sasuke.

—¿Verdad o reto?

—¿Qué?

Naruto lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, y Sasuke sintió una gota de lluvia golpear su nariz, luego su mejilla, y así hasta que no supo dónde había caído una cuando ya la otra se resbalaba por otro lado. El cabello se le pegó a la nuca y a la frente, y Naruto sonreía todavía, como si no pensara en enfermarse o en los gritos que daban todos en la fiesta mientras corrían a refugiarse de la lluvia. La tonada de la canción con la que Naruto se había obsesionado las últimas semanas resonó por el callejón, apenas silenciada por el aguacero.

—Dime si te vas a ir y me vas a abandonar otra vez. O cumple un reto.

¿Para qué iba a decir Sasuke lo que ya sabía Naruto? Que no podía quedarse, que se lo iba a reprochar toda la vida, que no era su culpa, que no podía ser distinto, aunque Sasuke lo quisiera así.

—Elijo el reto —dijo, ya sabiendo que Naruto no se lo iba a dejar fácil y decidido a cumplirlo sólo para evitar envolverse en otra de sus discusiones que acababan con Naruto hecho una furia y Sasuke desesperado por respirar aire que no estuviera contaminado de destino.

—Baila conmigo.

Se quedó estático por un momento y después roló los ojos, suspirando sin entender. Naruto no se emocionaba por esa clase de cosas, gestos que para Sasuke significaban la vida y para Naruto era otra de las tantas cosas que significaban que eran sólo amigos. Recargó su mano sobre el hombro de Uzumaki y depositó la otra sobre su cadera. Lo jaló, inmune ante el pisotón que le soltó el otro —sin saber si era la torpeza o la ebriedad—, y sin mirarse a los ojos comenzaron a bailar.

...

..

.


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este oneshot fue hecho para los propmts del grupo de Facebook, _Sol y Luna (NaruSasuNaru)._ Debe incluir la frase: _Bueno, esa fue una estúpida idea._

 **Advertencias:** AU.

* * *

...

..

.

—Está siendo ridículo —bufó Naruto y pateó una lata vacía de Coca-Cola.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, observando de tanto en tanto a Naruto que refunfuñaba e insultaba a Sasuke; de saber que todo resultaría así, se hubiera quedado en casa mirando Netflix o algo parecido. Para empezar, no entendía cómo era posible que Naruto siguiera siendo tan tonto pese a tener ya un largo camino recorrido con Sasuke.

—La verdad es que en esto tengo que darle la razón a él, Naruto. ¡Y no pongas esa cara de imbécil! Si tengo que escuchar tus quejas, entonces tú vas a oírme. No debiste llevar a Gaara.

—¡Pensé que podía llevar a quien sea-ttebayo!

—No sé por qué discuto esto contigo, ¡no puedes llevar un amigo a una cita!

Naruto se congeló justo donde estaba y por un momento Sakura creyó que se había partido el cuello al rotarlo de manera tan brusca hacia ella. Parecía estar horrorizado y esa reacción era completamente nueva para la furia que había estado manejando las últimas horas.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Una cita? No era una cita.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró profundo sin saber si reír o llorar. Naruto era un caso perdido y ni siquiera entendía por qué seguía esperando algo de él siendo que siempre lograba decepcionarla.

—Era. Una. Cita. Naruto, ¡no me digas que no sabías que era una maldita cita o te arrastro por ser tan idiota y lastimar al pobre de Sasuke con todo esto!

—¿¡Cómo iba a saberlo!? Íbamos a ir al cine, y luego a comer, y luego a su casa, eso no es una cita, eso es lo que hacemos casi todos los fines de semana. A-además, ¿por qué iba a ser una cita? Es decir, somos amigos. Somos mejores amigos. Y llevar a Gaara… bueno, él se veía deprimido, ¿sabes?

—¿¡Cómo no ibas a saberlo!? Sasuke básicamente te confesó sus sentimientos, y luego te pidió salir el maldito sábado, era obvio que era una cita.

—¿Confesar sus sentimientos? ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sakura se levantó y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, que hizo que Naruto se sobara y lagrimeara diciéndole que era muy mala.

—Maldita sea, ¿sabes lo que todas en clase sufrimos al saber que le gustabas tú? Tú, entre todos los seres vivos, tú eres el que le gusta a Sasuke, el amor platónico de mi vida y la vida de muchas otras. ¿Y te tomas la molestia de, no sólo hacerle el desplante de llevar a alguien más a su cita, sino de además ignorar su confesión de amor?

Sakura de verdad estaba ofendida, no había que ser un genio para saber que entre esos dos había algo más, pero es que encima Sasuke había hecho algo demasiado romántico, algo que no creyó que haría con nadie porque no pegaba con su personalidad. Que Naruto no se hubiera enterado la sobrepasaba, porque ambos eran sus amigos y aunque Sasuke no le hubiera dicho nada, sabía que se encontraba herido por el hecho de que Naruto apareciera de repente en su cita con Gaara de la mano. Un Gaara que al parecer tampoco sabía de qué se trataba todo.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a un Naruto en agonía que seguía preguntándole a qué se refería.

…

El rubio llegó a casa y calentó un poco de pollo. Le gustaba el ramen más que el pollo a la plancha, pero Sasuke le había prohibido comer tanta sopa. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le hacía caso si igual no era como si pudiera observarlo cumplir con ello. Estaba malhumorado luego del encuentro con Sakura, y ella no había sido la única enfadada, también Ino le había propinado una buena bofetada, e incluso Kiba le había dicho que no había actuado de forma correcta. Que Kiba le dijera eso era bastante alarmante, dado que no era un ejemplo de ser humano. Acabó su comida y después llamó a Gaara, el pelirrojo solía darle buenos consejos y al menos sabía que no lo iba a golpear ni lo iba a dejar con dudas sobre lo que había hecho mal.

La cuestión radicaba en que todos suponían que era una cita, aunque él no tenía claro el porqué. Sasuke no había mencionado nunca que Naruto le gustaba, de ser así, por supuesto que él se acordaría, así que no entendía el alboroto que todos estaban armando, suponiendo que él debía de estar enterado que ese día salían a una cita, y claro, que no debía llevar a Gaara consigo. De saberlo… ¿Qué habría hecho de saberlo?

Gaara llegó después de un rato a su departamento, y Naruto lo invitó a pasar. Se quitó el abrigo y el gorro, depositándolos a su lado en el sofá mientras Naruto le preparaba un poco de café. No era normal que el rubio le pidiera que fuera a su casa, así que estaba seguro de que se trataba de algo importante, sin embargo, esperó a que Naruto sacara el tema a colación para que no se sintiera presionado por contarlo.

—¿Y cómo está la familia?

—¿Temari y Kankuro? Bien.

—Hace frío, eh.

—Sí, hay un frente frío en…

—¡Todos dicen que Sasuke me declaró sus sentimientos y que lo del sábado era una cita-ttebayo, pero yo no tenía idea, ni siquiera sabía que al bastardo le gusto, si él me lo hubiera dicho yo lo sabría-ttebayo! ¡No soy tan idiota! ¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar quieres?

Gaara se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, procesando toda la información que tenía. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Dos, por favor.

—De verdad no sé de dónde sacan que era una cita. Si era una cita, entonces entiendo que se haya disgustado por haberte llevado, pero no lo era hasta donde sé.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes de que te pidiera que salieras con él el sábado?

—Nada, estábamos en clase de historia. A punto de salir, por cierto. El Uchiha tenebroso estaba hablando de algún tratado, o yo qué sé, todos estaba apuntando cosas, yo estaba por dormirme sobre mi escritorio, cuando de repente sonó la alarma de incendios.

Naruto paró la explicación y se sentó frente a Gaara, mirándolo como si esperara algo de él. Gaara alzó una inexistente ceja y bebió un sorbo de su café, esperando que Naruto prosiguiera, como no lo hizo, decidió hablar.

—¿Y luego?

—Luego nada. Sólo eso.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno, sí. Todos evacuamos. Nos fuimos por la salida de emergencia. Y afuera Sasuke me preguntó que si quería ir el sábado al cine. Le dije que sí, y eso fue todo.

Gaara estaba seguro de que había algo más que a Naruto se le había escapado de las manos. No era la primera vez, ni la última, que Naruto no se enteraba de las cosas. Quizás no había sido tan evidente para todos, tal vez exageraban en decirle que él debió saber que era una cita.

—Pues entonces tampoco lo entiendo…

—Sí, aunque fue confuso lo que dijo antes de que intentara entrar por Shikamaru.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó esta vez poniendo más atención.

—Bueno, estaba la alarma contra incendios, ¿no? Salimos y faltaba Shikamaru, nadie sabía dónde estaba, así que deduje que estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de las escobas como siempre. Intenté entrar, pero Sasuke me detuvo. Me dijo que no quería que muriera.

—¿Él dijo que no quería que murieras?

—Sí, se me puso enfrente y me dijo: No te dejaré entrar, no quiero que mueras. Entonces le dije: Yo tampoco quiero que te mueras. Y luego Shikamaru salió como si nada hubiera pasado. Al parecer estaba fumando y provocó que la alarma empezara a sonar.

El pelirrojo comenzó a armar las cosas en su cabeza. Probablemente Sasuke lo había dicho de cierta forma que fuera obvio para todos que lo que quería decir era que se preocupaba por él, y que, evidentemente, no quería que se hiriera arriesgándose a entrar a un edificio en llamas. De haber estado ahí, quizás habría entendido mejor el contexto, pero tuvo que imaginarlo con las escuetas explicaciones de Naruto.

El timbre los interrumpió y Naruto fue a abrir, mientras Gaara reflexionaba en lo sucedido y bebía su café, el rubio hizo un extraño sonido de sorpresa que provocó que su amigo levantara la cabeza y viera a Sasuke parado en el umbral. Le tiró una mirada, que de poder, le habría matado, y luego se fue sin decir palabra. Naruto se quedó en la puerta, mirando alternativamente al pelirrojo y al pasillo oscuro, y luego cerró la puerta sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¿No deberías ir tras él?

—¡Pero todavía no sé qué decirle!

—No sé qué pasó ese día, si Sasuke te dijo que le gustabas o no. Lo que sé es que él a ti sí te gusta, y si tienes la oportunidad de salir con él y ser más que su mejor amigo, ¿por qué no lo haces y ya?

—Creo que eso tiene sentido —dijo Naruto luego de unos momentos, para después salir apresurado tras Sasuke.

Corrió para alcanzarlo, aunque al salir del edificio no logró verlo a la distancia, se quedó observando la calle y luego corrió hacia la dirección de su casa, aunque antes de que tomara velocidad, una mano lo detuvo en seco. Se giró espantado y gritó que tenía una estaca, y después se recompuso al notar que ese vampiro era en realidad Sasuke.

—¡Te iba a romper la cara, no me asustes así!

—Claro, la ibas a romper con tu estaca y luego me ibas a lanzar ajos y crucifijos. Eso me habría matado.

La voz de Sasuke no sonaba sarcástica, y su cara no se veía relajada como otras veces, Naruto olvidó el susto y luego el nudo de su estómago se acrecentó por pensar en que probablemente había arruinado su posibilidad de salir con él, o de ser su amigo. Pero el que Sasuke lo hubiera esperado en la oscuridad fuera de su edificio tal vez significaba que en realidad no todo estaba pedido, y que podían arreglar las cosas.

—¡No es mi culpa que estés tan pálido! En serio que si no te hubiera visto bajo la luz del día, pensaría que… —Naruto terminó su perorata con un suspiro, no queriendo alargar las cosas, luego miró a Sasuke a los ojos— Todos dicen que arruiné nuestra cita. Pero no sabía que era una cita, de saberlo no habría llevado a Gaara…

—Bueno, esa fue una estúpida idea.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio y miró hacia el cielo. Había pensado en que probablemente era también su culpa. Decirle a Naruto que no quería que se muriera no era lo mismo a pedirle salir. Aunque el contexto de la frase y la desesperación que sintió al verlo querer entrar hubieran sido suficientes para que todo el mundo a su alrededor lo notaran, Naruto era un idiota y no debía de olvidarse de ello.

—Me gustas. ¿Ahora lo captas?

Naruto se sonrojó y rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos fingiendo que era una situación normal.

—Sí lo capto, bastardo.

—¿Vas a salir conmigo o no?

—Sí… —añadió con el mismo tono que lo anterior—. Y ya no llevaré a Gaara.

—Bien.

—Bien.

La luz de la luna se escurrió sobre sus rostros colorados, Sasuke emitió una risa corta y bajó la mirada antes de echar a andar a su casa. El sonido de alguien corriendo tras de él hizo que volteara, justo a tiempo para recibir un beso en la mejilla. Naruto se fue trotando a casa mientras sonreía.

...

..

.

Aiñ, no me gustó tanto, pero ahí está. Gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews y han agregado a follow y favoritos. De verdad lo aprecio.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este oneshot fue hecho para los propmts del grupo de Facebook, _Sol y Luna (NaruSasuNaru)._ Debe incluir la frase: Ellos nunca deben unirse. Nunca.

 **Aviso: WI?**

* * *

...

..

.

Sasuke asomó la cabeza al despacho del Hokage y miró con una ceja en alto al tremendo idiota que tenían de líder. El hombre yacía durmiendo sobre un montón de papeleo y se notaba a la distancia que una de sus mejillas estaba manchada de tinta. Si Obito creía que lo ayudaría a ordenar, entonces era más estúpido de lo que pensaba. Entró azotando la puerta y caminó hacia el escritorio, y Obito se espabiló, haciendo como que todo el tiempo había estado consciente.

—¿Me llamabas?

—¡Ah, claro! Necesito que me ayudes a acomodar algunas cosas en la bodega, mi asistente teme que haya cosas peligrosas y quiere que personas capacitadas entren para tener control de las situaciones que puedan darse. Hay que revisar si hay cosas que deben tirarse, y cuáles conservar.

—Te dije la última vez que no iba a ayudarte a hacer más limpieza.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke! —dijo Obito levantándose y apoyando los dos brazos en el escritorio—. ¡Ten piedad de mí! No sabes lo horrible que es tener qué leer todo esto, y además las reuniones, los itinerarios diarios, y que el idiota de Kakashi me regañe todos los días por olvidarme de las cosas que debí hacer hace tiempo.

El muchacho suspiró sonoramente, cruzándose de brazos. La última vez que había ayudado a Obito, una camada de cachorros se encargó de destruir su casa; aún tenía pesadillas y no había vuelto a aceptar misiones con los Inuzuka.

—Te pagaré el doble que a tu compañero. ¡Anda, por favor!

—Está bien —dijo recordando que ya casi se le acababan los víveres y necesitaba dinero para sobrevivir.

Obito agradeció y Sasuke bajó a la bodega alumbrándose con un candelabro. Las bodegas debajo de la torre Hokage eran frías y no tenían luz, aunque en el presupuesto de ese año tenían contemplado arreglar ese problema para evitar accidentes abajo. Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta que le correspondía y leyó el letrero del principio con cierta curiosidad. Entendía por qué no se lo había pedido a unos genin, pues la puerta decía con letras mayúsculas: "NO ABRIR, OBJETOS PERSONALES DE SENJU HASHIRAMA". Abrió la puerta con llave y cerró tras de sí, su compañero debería tocarle para poder entrar.

El espacio de la habitación no era muy grande, pero sí espacioso. Prendió las velas que había en el interior para ver mejor, y revisó el desastre que había. No era mucho, sólo algunas cajas tiradas y mucho polvo acumulado, seguramente por no haber sido abierto en mucho tiempo. Esperó que no hubiera venenos peligrosos y comenzó su labor, alzando una caja que contenía muchos papeles.

Antes de empezar a revisarlos para ver cuáles servían y cuáles no, su compañero llegó y tocó a la puerta. Sasuke fue a abrir y con desgano descubrió que se trataba de Naruto. El rubio parecía estar todavía dormido, a juzgar por su uniforme jounin arrugado y el cabello más revuelto de lo normal.

Naruto lo miró y entró, haciendo un movimiento con la mano de indiferencia.

—Ni siquiera me voy a quejar por tener qué hacer esto contigo, bastardo.

—Me sorprendería si te quedaras callado al menos cinco minutos —respondió Sasuke sin creerse que el rubio no se quejara.

Naruto entró y se sentó encima de la mesa, limpiando con su trasero el polvo, Sasuke suspiró pensando que de nada servía que lo mandaran si de todos modos no haría nada, salvo sentarse y decir tonterías, a lo que prefirió entregarle la tarea de revisar los papeles y él adelantar trabajo limpiando algunos anaqueles. Luego de un rato, Naruto se puso realmente a trabajar e inclusive ayudó a Sasuke a sacudir polvo, dejando a un lado el trabajo de escoger papeles para el final.

—Sasuke, mira esto —dijo Uzumaki mostrándole una foto vieja. Debían de ser de las primeras cámaras que existieron en Konoha.

Uchiha tomó la instantánea y la examinó a la luz de las velas, era una foto del primer Hokage abrazando a Madara. La había tomado el propio Hashirama y el cabello de Madara acaparaba la mitad de la fotografía. Sasuke sonrió por instinto, pensando en lo cercanos que parecían haber sido.

—Quién diría que te ríes a veces —dijo Naruto burlón. Sasuke lo ignoró y guardó la foto junto con otras cosas.

—No había nada peligroso, creo que exageraron al pensar que el Hokage dejaría aquí cosas extrañas. Son recuerdos y ya...

—Cuando sea Hokage, guardaré cosas en una bodega también. Deberíamos hacernos una foto igual.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, fingiendo que la idea le parecía tonta, pero de igual forma se acercó a él y dejó que tomara la selfie con su celular. Luego de varias fotos, ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Kakashi y a Obito golpear la puerta, escuchando a Kakashi decirle una y otra vez a Obito que se había equivocado al dejarlos solos.

—Ellos no deben unirse. Nunca, Obito.

—¿Qué escándalo hacen ustedes? —preguntó Naruto al abrir.

—Kakashi me dijo que era peligroso dejarlos solos, que seguramente ya habrían quemado las cosas del Primero —dijo Óbito entrando al almacén, revisando todo como un sabueso—. Espero que no hayan hecho nada rarito aquí.

—¡No somos ustedes-ttebayo! ¿Acaso creen que somos indecentes y tenemos sexo en todas partes?

—¡Al menos nosotros después de tener sexo limpiamos bien! ¡Aquí dejaron manchas blancas! —gritó Obito señalando la mesa.

—Eso no es nuestro —dijo Sasuke volviendo a sus labores de limpieza, y Kakashi rió desde el marco de la puerta.

—¡No somos unos puercos como ustedes!

—¡Ten más respeto por tu Hokage, rubio de bote!

—Si van a estar gritando al menos podrían limpiar...

...

..

.


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este oneshot fue hecho para los propmts del grupo de Facebook, _Sol y Luna (NaruSasuNaru). Tema: Postre._

* * *

.

..

...

A veces no podía ignorar que era lo que era. La verdad no podía maquillarse, no se camuflaba como la mayoría de los días en que se esforzaba por cambiar. A veces se agotaba y de verdad no podía sonreír, cuando era obvio que ser un perdedor formaba parte de su vida, cuando no tener talento se obviaba en los entrenamientos, cuando se miraba en el espejo y no encontraba nada salvo destrozos y un sueño imposible porque estaba loco de remate y soñar era mejor que echarse a llorar mirando que sus esfuerzos eran nulos.

A veces, muy de vez en cuando, también podía ser su peor enemigo. Destrozarse frente al lavabo, lavando platos y repitiéndose una y otra vez que era un bueno para nada, que no tenía talento, que la mediocridad era su lema y como tal debería abrazarlo en lugar de aspirar a más. No sabía encontrar fuerza, ganas, ni autoestima, bien enterrada la certidumbre de que jamás sería como otros ninjas con talento, que no sería recordado jamás por ser un héroe y que si acaso hacía algo bien, alguien lo haría mucho mejor que él.

A veces Naruto no era, no respiraba, no encontraba el lugar entre tantos titanes, a sabiendas que era una pulga al lado de los demás, no sabía ubicar su parte en el mundo, entre decepciones y dolores derrotados de alguien que sabía soñar, pero no sabía existir.

A veces también, y con todo lo que implicaba, tan sólo quería rendirse. Se preguntaba si de verdad importaba que hiciera el esfuerzo de levantarse día con día, tan sólo para frustrarse y darse cuenta que era una mierda, que estaba a años luz de alcanzar sus sueños y que no importaba qué tanto intentara cambiarse, si a fin de cuentas jamás nadie lo querría por lo que de verdad era, por el desastre que tenía en el alma y que odiaba por ser su verdadera cara, aquella que nadie podía aceptar por ser insultante.

A veces, Naruto no quería saber nada, ni de sí mismo. No quería abrir los ojos para encontrarse decepcionado, cansado, harto, sin nada por lo cual esforzarse.  
—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó extrañado, sintiéndose mal por no haber escuchado a Sasuke tras de él.

El moreno se sentó frente a Naruto, apoyando sobre la mesa su codo y sosteniendo su barbilla sobre la palma de la mano. Le miró con detenimiento, pero sin hacer ningún gesto que le hiciera entender a Naruto lo que estaba pasando.

—Un postre.

Naruto abrió la caja, encontrando una rebanada de pay de queso, adornado con zarzamoras y crema batida. La boca se le hizo agua, aunque intentó que no fuese tan obvio para Sasuke. Alzó una ceja y lo miró con insistencia.

—¿Y a qué se debe?

Se alzó de hombros y se cruzó de brazos, con esa arrogancia que tanto sacaba de sus casillas a Naruto. El rubio resopló y volvió a mirar el obsequio, como si temiera que de repente se convirtiera en una rata muerta.

—Cómetelo y ya —dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie, pasando a su lado con una minúscula sonrisa.

La primera cucharada del postre le devolvió la sonrisa, y al acabarlo se sintió lleno otra vez. Al día siguiente, completó el entrenamiento con un récord de tiempo. Sudando Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, Naruto a lo lejos hacía lagartijas con un dedo.

—Funcionó el postre.

—Me alegro —respondió la joven.

...

..

.


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este oneshot fue hecho para los prompts del grupo de Facebook, _Sol y Luna (NaruSasuNaru). Prompt: **Rojo**. _

**Advertencias: WI?**

* * *

 _Ruego al tiempo aquel momento_  
 _en que mi mundo se paraba entre tus labios._  
 _Sólo para revivir,_  
 _Y derretirme una vez más mirando tus ojos negros._

...

..

.

Naruto terminó de ducharse con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ni bien terminaron el entrenamiento, regresaron a casa esperando que Sakura no los descubriera y fuera tras ellos para patearles el trasero. Naruto se la pasó riendo en el camino de vuelta, mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos y le decía que dejara de ser tan idiota, cosa que Naruto respondía con más insultos. Habían estado toda la semana compitiendo por tonterías, hasta que hartos de que no los llevara a ninguna parte, decidieron hacerlo más interesante, pese a que el castigo por hacer menos lagartijas en un minuto a Sasuke le parecía tonto y poco original, "Igual que tú", contestó Naruto, inflando los mofletes como crío ante las palabras del moreno.

Aunque Sasuke alegó que a la mitad le había dado un ligero calambre, terminó perdiendo la competencia, y por lo tanto, Naruto quiso reclamar el premio lo más rápido posible./p  
—No tiene sentido, tú lo haces todo el tiempo.

—No es cierto-ttebayo, no es lo mismo.

—¿Y cómo es que tienes esas cosas en tu casa?

—Son objetos para investigaciones. —Se defendió.

—No te creo.

Como fuera, Sasuke se duchó primero y se metió a la habitación de Naruto para cambiarse. El rubio se había tomado su tiempo dentro de la regadera, esperando que para cuando saliera, Sasuke ya estuviera cumpliendo su reto. Ni siquiera intentó combinar sus calcetines, apurándose a cambiarse para verlo, escuchando sus movimientos en la sala. Fue hacia allá con rapidez, y aunque ya iba anticipando una carcajada, al verlo ni siquiera emitió un sonido.

El vestido blanco que tenía puesto era uno de estilo pin-up, sin mangas y con adornos de encaje en la parte del pecho. El cabello largo de Sasuke y sus rasgos finos eran suficientes para hacerlo ver precioso, su cuerpo fino era bien moldeado por el traje, y aunque estaba descalzo, había algo en su porte que no admitía burla. Naruto tragó saliva, sintiendo de pronto las mejillas muy calientes.

Sasuke no parecía ser una mujer, aunque estuviera vestido de esa forma, y de repente se felicitó por no haber perdido con más ímpetu de lo que hizo anteriormente, pues él se hubiera visto ridículo en un traje que a Sasuke se le veía tan bien.

—Sigo creyendo que eres un pervertido. Se te pegó algo de tu maestro —dijo Sasuke mirándolo fijamente, para después apartar la mirada y sentarse en el sofá con cuidado de no arrugar la prenda.

—N-No es eso —contestó aún shockeado—. Ya te dije que los usamos como objetos de investigación.

El reto era usar el vestido durante toda la noche, noche que Naruto creyó que pasaría riéndose de Sasuke y no de la manera que ahora estaba, la cual consistía en hiperventilar, sufrir taquicardia y morirse de ganas de plantarle un beso. El cuello fino de Sasuke parecía más largo y más apetecible con la fina cadena dorada que Naruto le había entregado, e incluso le instó a usar labial, el cual Sasuke se había negado a usar.

—No te maquillaste.

Sasuke le miró nuevamente, y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, gesto que no era ajeno de por sí a los movimientos comunes de Uchiha.

—Ponerse labial no es maquillarse. Y te recuerdo que el reto era vestirse de mujer, no ponerse labial.

—Las chicas lo usan —alegó, acercándose a él despacio, casi temiendo que al acortar la distancia su locura se disparara en automático—. Sakura-chan lo hace a veces.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, y suspiró levantándose y tomó un espejo pequeño que Naruto colgó en la pared para mirarse antes de salir. Sacó el labial del escote, impresionando más al rubio. Los labios pálidos de Sasuke quedaron sepultados por el rojo, y Naruto casi sintió su corazón pararse al momento que los ojos negros del otro conectaron con los suyos.

—¿Ahora estás feliz? —pronunció, y Naruto quedó hechizado por la forma en que sus labios se movieron. Por supuesto, Sasuke le gustaba y lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero verlo así era casi un fetiche, si no es que ya lo era.

—Bastardo…

El otro lo miró más interesado que de costumbre, y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Naruto, te ves raro. ¿Te sientes incómodo?

Naruto fingió una tos y se giró, alegando que debía ir al baño, pero la mano de Sasuke fue más rápida, y al jalarlo lo llevó contra la pared, aprisionándolo apoyando en el muro sus dos manos junto a la cabeza del otro.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con seriedad, haciendo pensar al rubio que la sonrisa de antes había sido una ilusión.

—Nada, no pasa nada —contestó de inmediato, sudando frío por la cercanía.

—No me digas que te gusta cómo me veo.

—¡Yo no dije eso!

—¿Y por qué tienes una erección?

«¡Maldita sea!»

—Sasuke...

La mano de Sasuke se acercó a su rostro, y creyendo que lo golpearía, cerró los ojos, para sorprenderse al sentir una caricia. Entreabrió los ojos y luego los volvió a cerrar disfrutando la presión de los labios rojos de Sasuke contra los suyos. Tomó su boca con suavidad y gimoteó al sentir a Sasuke pegarse a él, recibiendo con agrado las mordidas que el otro le proporcionaba.

—Confirmo que eres un pervertido.

Naruto abrió los ojos, descubriendo que Sasuke se había alejado al sofá, con esa cara que ponía de aburrimiento siempre. Arrugó el entrecejo y sonrió, limpiando su labio con un dedo antes de darse ánimos para volver a arruinarle el labial a Sasuke.

...

..

.


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este oneshot fue hecho para los propmts del grupo de Facebook, _Sol y Luna (NaruSasuNaru)._

 **Tema:** Adopción de un gato.

 **Advertencias:** AU.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Naruto saltó en su lugar, sorprendido por la voz de un hombre alto a sus espaldas. Estaba en una venta de garage viendo algunos discos viejos, cuando algunos maullidos le llamaron la atención. Sonrió un poco nervioso y volvió a su posición original. Estaba de cuclillas frente a una caja de cartón, y dentro habían varios gatos, la mayoría eran naranjas con negro, y sólo dos eran completamente negros. Acarició a uno y suspiró.

—No sé si llevarme uno-ttebayo.

El hombre se arrodilló a su lado y le tendió la mano, amistoso. Naruto lo había visto un par de veces por el vecindario, era un hombre muy llamativo, sobre todo porque tenía rasgos que lo hacían resaltar de los demás. Era alto, musculoso, y tenía el cabello largo, sin contar que vivía solo con otro hombre, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: era gay. Cuando llegaron a la comunidad, era de lo único que se hablaba. Dos homosexuales llegaron al barrio y muchos estaban asustados y enfadados, creían de verdad que eso haría que el precio de las propiedades se desplomaran, o peor; creían que con su llegada el crimen aumentaría e incluso inmigrantes empezarían a poblar el sitio. Naruto intentaba ignorarlos a todos, aunque era muy difícil. Naruto le correspondió el apretón y pronunció su nombre de forma automática.

—Yo soy Hashirama. Están muy bien educados —contestó de inmediato, dirigiendo su atención a los mininos—. No podemos conservar más, tenemos bastantes en casa, además de los perros y algunas aves de mi esposo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, un poco incómodo por la última mención. No sabía qué contestar, pese a que siempre fue considerado como muy amistoso y parlanchín. Realmente no quería meter la pata y decir algo inapropiado.

—Mi... compañero y yo queríamos adoptar unos cuantos gatos. A él le gustan mucho más que a mí, siendo sincero.

—Entonces sería perfecto para ustedes —dijo Hashirama alegre—. Claro, Madara quiere tener un control sobre las adopciones quiere asegurarse de que los tratarán bien,así que en caso de que se animen, tendrían qué dejarnos su dirección y sus teléfonos.

—¡Claro-ttebayo! No esperaríamos menos. Aunque ese no es el problema... El bastardo de Sasuke se enfadó conmigo y no ha vuelto al departamento en unos días. Tal vez podría llevarme uno. Podría costearlo, pero no lo sé-dattebayo.

El moreno alzó una ceja, y se levantó del suelo. No le gustaba meterse en donde no lo llamaban, y Madara en múltiples ocasiones lo reprendía por opinar en asuntos ajenos a su persona. Pero es que realmente a veces no podía evitarlo, le gustaba ayudar.

—Vaya. Tal vez está de visita con sus padres, o...

—No es eso.

Naruto no tenía planeado contarle sus problemas a un extraño por más amigable que fuera. Sasuke se había ido del departamento a causa de que Naruto tenía miedo de que la gente lo supiera: que no eran sólo amigos compartiendo un departamento, sino que eran pareja y que estaban a un paso de formalizar... Claro, no podían formalizar si seguían negando su relación.

—Tal vez pueda volver después con Sasuke, cuando se le pase.

—O más bien, cuando le pidas disculpas —dijo sonriendo.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, admitiendo su culpa en silencio. Sí, tendría qué pedirle disculpas, era eso o el bastardo seguiría desaparecido como una diva, y de verdad quería adoptar un gato.

...

—¡Hashirama-san!

El moreno volteó hacia la voz del rubio, observándole caminar hacia él de la mano de otro joven pálido. No parecía ser muy amigable, y le recordó a su cuñado, dado que se parecían mucho. Hashirama sonrió y saludó, alegrándose por volver a ver a Naruto una semana después de su primer encuentro.

—Hn. Dime que no es ese payaso el que quiere adoptar a los gatos —dijo Madara a su lado, entrecerrando los ojos, su esposo no tenía buena vista a distancia y seguramente aún no había notado el parecido del otro joven con su hermano menor.

Hashirama sonrió y suspiró. Estarían en buenas manos.

...

..

.


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este oneshot fue hecho para los propmts del grupo de Facebook, _Sol y Luna (NaruSasuNaru)._

 **Tema: Cumpleaños.**

 **Advertencias:** WI? universo ninja.

* * *

...

..

.

Sasuke era un mal padre. Eso lo sabía y no había forma de negarlo. Lo defendían en ocasiones, Naruto, Sakura, e incluso Kakashi; pero él lo sabía, aunque incluso Sarada quisiera mentirse a sí misma y a veces justificara las acciones de su padre sin que él se lo pidiera. Sasuke era lo que era. Excelente ninja, mal compañero, horrible esposo y terrible padre, sin importar el orden. A veces cuando volvía a la aldea se sentía extraño en ese lugar, con Sakura intentando complacerlo y Sarada intentando llamar su atención. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo podían ser de esa forma? ¿Por qué no se enfadaban con él? ¿Por qué hacían como si todo estuviera bien y querían darle el beneficio de la duda?

Faltó a muchos aniversarios, navidades, cumpleaños y celebraciones varias. Se perdió de la infancia de su hija y de los logros de su esposa, bien pudo haber estado muerto y no hubieran visto una diferencia, pero ellas seguían insistiendo en darle un perdón que no había pedido.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Himawari —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke le miró a través de la cortina negra que formaba su cabello sobre sus ojos. Alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla empapada de sudor del rubio, quien seguía encima suyo aunque hubieran terminado de hacer el amor desde hacía veinte minutos. El calor de junio era abrasador por la noche, y Sasuke sentía la sábana pegada a su espalda. Los mosquitos también abundaban en el bosque, por lo que era incómodo tener relaciones al aire libre. No era, sin embargo, un impedimento para encontrarse; sabían que su tiempo era poco y preciado.

No le quería preguntar si se iba a ir, sabía su respuesta y no quería empequeñecer a Naruto. No era quién para juzgarlo, siendo quien era no se podía quejar de que él fuese diferente. Y a pesar de eso, lo era. Naruto era distinto, aunque en el fondo, muy dentro, fueran exactamente igual. Podía decirle con justa razón que él también era un mal padre, y quizás peor que Sasuke, porque a diferencia suya, Naruto sí hacía promesas y las quebrantaba en pos de encontrarse con él.

—Aún es temprano —dijo, esperando que eso lo alentara a irse y que llegara a la fiesta infantil como si nada estuviera pasando.

—No, me quedaré contigo.

El egoísta Sasuke sonrió, pero sabía que en lugar de sentirse complacido, debería sentirse muy mal. No importaba, ya lo hacía aceptado. Era muy malo, y no se podía remediar.

...

..

.


End file.
